It is known in motor vehicle bodies to provide an actuating lever inside the passenger compartment by which the vehicle operator can release a latch associated with a remotely located closure panel, such as a fuel filler door or a luggage compartment lid. Such a handle is typically pivotally mounted on a housing fixed in the passenger compartment and is connected with the remotely located closure latch by an actuating means such as a push-pull cable or an electrical switch operating a solenoid. In either case, a spring acts between the housing and the lever to position the handle at a normal unactuated position. The spring yields during pivoting movement of the handle to the latch actuating position and then returns the handle to the normal position.
It would be desirable to improve the remote actuating handle of the aforedescribed type by providing an audible and tactile signal, perceptible to the vehicle operator, to indicate that the handle has been actuated. This feature would be especially useful in applications such as a fuel filler door where the occupant seated inside the vehicle can not see whether his actuation of the release handle has indeed effected an unlatching of the remotely located closure latch.